


Dave's Chedda-Ass

by paladarns



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheese, I'm so sorry, M/M, Parody, davekat - Freeform, dont hate me, fetish???, karkats pov, she made me do it, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paladarns/pseuds/paladarns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat vantass likes cheese. karkat liks dove too. </p><p>did he say liks? He meant likes. He likes Dave so much that Dave reminds him of cheese...</p><p>And he likes cheese. A. Lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave's Chedda-Ass

Dave is an all American cheese. Whoops, you meant male. Male. Yeah. You love him so much. His eyes are big white provolones. His skin is like Gouda. You mean, it's really good... A...? His hair is as white as Camembert. His ears are shaped like Dutch cheese. That's why you lick them at night while he sleeps. It's your favorite. But of course, Dave doesn't know about that. He smells like Tomme de Savoie when he's back from working out, but you don't care. You like the way he heats up the shower as you watch him through the window, and it reminds you of smoked cheese. When he pops random white heads and leaves holes, his skin turns from silky Gouda to delicious Swiss cheese. His jawline is like sharp Parmesian cheese and his collarbones makes you want to turn into Brie. When he is sad he just melts into a bowl of bleu. He tastes like harvati. His hands feel like Romano, hard, rough, crumbly. When he catches your eye you feel like your insides are turning to Ricotta. Your back and his fingers combine to make pepper jack when he pushes you out his house. You love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry


End file.
